


Казка про королевича Гаррі та панну Герміону

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Folklore, PumkinPie, Ukrainian Folklore and Folk Tales
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Переспів, натхненний українськими народними казками.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Казка про королевича Гаррі та панну Герміону

Був собі якось ґазда, вдатний і хазяйновитий, люди його поважали. Ґаздиню мав собі до пари, добру і працьовиту, ще й тямущу, яке зіллячко зібрати і запарити, щоби зуби полікувати. Була в них єдина дочка. Глянеш отак - дівка дівкою: і воду носила, і біля скотини ходила, і збіжжя обжинала. А як придивишся, то чисто тобі панна: і читати навчена, і писати, і малювати, ще й музики грати. Так і звали її люди - панна Герміона. Або панночка.  
Росла панночка Герміона в батьків, як квіточка. А прийшла пора - стали до неї свати ходити. І от інші дівчата - як дівчата, стоять собі тихо і піч колупають. А Герміона кожного нареченого на кпини бере. Одні свати пішли з гарбузом, другі пішли, треті. А четверті вже не прийшли - повернули в іншу хату, де не така язиката дівка жила.  
\- Що ж ти, доню, всіх сватів розлякала? - журився ґазда.  
\- Та хіба ж ви не бачите, таточку? Не по мене вони приходили, а по наше обійстя.  
\- Що нам, доню, з того обійстя, як у нас онуків нема? - бідкалася зразу мати. - Так і так доведеться наймитам роздати.  
\- Не плачте вже, мамо. Якось воно буде.  
Пожурилися батьки всю осінь, всю зиму. А весною хіба до журби - поля виори, збіжжя посій, худобу на пасовиська виведи.  
Тож ґазда за плуга і на поле, жінка його по всяке зілля цілюще, що з-під торішнього листя тільки пробивається, Герміона з до отари. Коли ж вертаються всі ввечері додому, а мати їм і каже:  
\- Ось, зайця знайшла. Гарний такий, тільки що лапка перебита. В кущах ховався, як тільки лиси його не вполювали.  
\- Коли вже не вполювали, хай у нас поживе, - одповів ґазда і зробив зайчику лубки на лапку. А Герміона вимостила біля печі гарне кубельце, сіна поклала, пагіння свіжого, моркви, яблучок. Тож сидів зайчик в кубельці і тільки оком зеленим на світ визирав.  
На другий день знов всі з хати, хто куди: орати, сіяти, череду пасти. Вертаються ввечері - а в хаті прибрано, в печі натоплено, ще й борщик стоїть, і печеня з галушками. Почудувалися господарі, але ж повечеряли. Зайчику капусти підсипали і води поставили, а самі спати лягли.  
Нарання знов всі до роботи: і до бджіл, і до городу, і до птиці. Аж ввечері вдома знов чистенько, юшка і пироги на столі. Чудувалися знов, наймитів питали, хто ж у хаті хазяйнує, та так нічого і не дізналися. Тож повечеряли, зайчика перевірили, та й спати рано лягли.  
Наступного ранку ґазда знов у поле, Герміона до отари, а ґаздиня вибралася на річку білизну прати. Тільки собі зручно стала, як хтось питає:  
\- А що, кумонько, наймита нового взяли? А чи прийму? Файний такий парубок, ставний, зеленоокий, тільки що шкутильгає трошки.  
Ґаздиня тоді білизну швидко до кошиків позбирала та й на поле, де чоловік орав. Так і так, каже, чоловіче, що його тепер робити?  
Лишили волів на наймита, а самі тихцем в село повернулися та й до хати. Аж там чисто, натоплено, ще й кулеша в печі стоїть. І парубок незнайомий біля столу з тістом порається. Побачив господарів - та підстрибнув, ніби той зайчик. Але ж хутро в кубельці лишилось. Не встиг парубок і змигнути, як ґаздиня кубельце вхопила - і в піч. Згоріло зайчикове хутро.  
\- Що ж ви, матінко, наробили? Нащо мою шубку спалили?  
\- Хіба ж такому гарному парубку в заячій шубі ходити? - отямився ґазда. - Лишайся у нас жити, будеш нам за зятя.  
\- Ох, було би мені ще кілька днів у заячому хутрі походити - і став би я людиною. Лишився би у вас, мав би вас за названих батьків, а дочку вашу, як дозволить, то за дружину, а як ні - то за сестру названу. Та зараз не можу. Мушу йти до Лісового чародія. Він вже знає, що нема в мене більше заячої шубки. Як не вернусь до нього, він сам по мене прийде, і буде всім непереливки.  
Що його робити? Поплакала ґаздиня, справила парубку сорочку нову вишиту, хліба в дорогу, а ґазда палицю міцну обстругав - так гостя і провели.  
Аж тут, чи довго, чи коротко - вернулася Герміона з пасовиська. Бачить - знову батьки тужать. А як розказали їй про всі дивні дива, то кинулася Герміона парубка доганяти. Не міг же шкутильга далеко піти.  
А таки міг. Ледь наздогнала, далеко за селом, вже на узліссі.  
\- Стривай, скажи хоч, як тебе називати?  
\- Гаррі.  
Так парубок одповів і на пеньку крутнувся. І під землю провалився, їй-бо, провалився, як не було. Пішла Герміона додому, із журбою у серці.  
Став їй відтоді світ немилий. Батьки бачили, що журиться Герміона за парубком, спочатку жаліли її та розраджували. От вона і каже:  
\- Піду до Лісового чародія Гаррі рятувати.  
\- Та куди ж тобі, доню! Хто ми і хто той чародій, хіба тобі з ним впоратися?  
Отак її один раз одмовили. Та по кількох днях знову каже Герміона:  
\- Піду до лісу, Гаррі шукати!  
\- Та куди ж, доню? А нам як без тебе? Ще і поле недосіяне, город не обсаджений, Побудь трохи, нам, старим, поможи.  
Вдруге її одмовили. А як на третій раз Герміона про Гаррі заговорила, то сердитись почали.  
\- Ой, дівко, зовсім здуріла! Не пустимо і край!  
\- Не край! - одповіла Герміона. - А як не пустите, то я зілля знаю. Як трошки всипати - то приспати кого хоч можна. А більше всипати - прокинеться, і пам’ятати нічого не буде.  
\- Та що ж ти, дочко! - схаменувся ґазда. - Хіба так можна!  
\- Ми ж тобі добра бажаємо, - заплакала мати. - Нащо тобі той каліка здався, ще й Лісовим чародієм зурочений.  
\- Здався, мамо, здався. Благословіть мене у дорогу!  
Нема чого робити - благословили.  
Пішла собі Герміона, дісталася лісу, крутнулася на тому самому пеньку - і під землю провалилася, тільки світ білий мигнув.

Іде вона під землею - чудується. Все не як у людей: дерева догори корінням ростуть, а між них мавки зеленокосі та зеленолиці бігають, пальцями на неї показують, ще й сміються, що така бліда. Довго чи коротко йшла Герміона, та дісталася таки чародієвого палацу. Постукала - й одчинили їй вартові у плащах і каптурах, під якими обличь немає, ще й холодом дихають і смутком. Та не злякалася Герміона, а сказала вести її до самого Лісового чародія.  
То привели. Сидить чародій на престолі, а довкруж нього змії клубочаться. І сам він - чи то людина, чи то змія, чи нечисть яка: лисий, блідий, очиці червоні, а замість носа дві щілинки. І сичить:  
\- Що ти, людська дитино, тут забула?  
\- Долі шукаю, добрий пане. А ще роботи. Можу хату поприбирати, стіни вибілити та помалювати, ще й вечерю зготувати. Чи не наймете мене?  
\- Ні. Вдосталь слуг маю, щоб прибрати чи їсти зготувати.  
\- Я ще за скотиною ходити можу і на городі порпатися.  
\- І без того маю вдосталь наймитів. Іди вже!  
\- Я у всякій жіночій роботі справна - прясти, ткати, одяг шити.  
\- Ич яка настирна! Найму я тебе, тільки потім не плач. Йди зараз вечеряти, потім поспи, зранку роботу загадаю.  
Одвели Герміону в хату, а там якраз мавки-наймички вечеряти сідають. І їжа нівроку - варенички, ще й зі сметаною.  
Сіла Герміона, їсть собі, аж коли забіг до кімнати кіт, та такий вже брудний та миршавий, поживи собі випрошує. Ото одна мавка його відігнала, друга, а Герміоні чогось так його шкода стало.  
\- Киць-киць-киць!  
Підбіг бідолаха до неї, сметанкою поласував, нявкнув і пішов собі.  
Коли ж постелили Герміоні в коморі, то знов прибіг, всівся в куточку і ну вмиватися. І такий ніби котик гарненький, руденький, тільки що охлялий. Вмостилася Герміона спати - а він їй на груди стрибнув і торохтить. Почухала вона його за вушком раз, другий раз, та не витримала, й ну просить.  
\- Посунься уже, дихати нема чим.  
А кіт їй і мовить людським голосом:  
\- Знаю, чого ти сюди прийшла. Парубка свого хочеш забрати. Та чародій дуже хитрий і підступний. Пообіцяй, що ви і мене на світ виведете, тоді я вам поможу.  
\- Гаразд.  
Нявкнув на те кіт і зник.  
Ще вдосвіта прийшов Лісовий чародій по Герміону. Привів її до кошари та й каже:  
\- Ото все, що всередині, попряди. Поки не випрядеш - щоб мені на очі не траплялася.  
Думала Герміона, що овець стригти та вовну прясти доведеться. А відкрила двері - ой, леле! Повна кошара мичок, ще й поплутані, і коноплі, і вовна, і льон - все в одній.  
\- І розбери гарно! Шовк до шовку, льон до льону, - сказав чародій таке, тицьнув їй веретено і геть пішов.  
Герміона ж до одної нитки, до другої - вони плутаються, рвуться, не даються. І за сто років їй все це не випрясти. Сіла вона та й плаче. Аж тут кіт:  
\- Чого журишся, дівчино?  
\- Де ж мені не журитись, як воно рветься, а не прядеться!  
\- А ти веретенце переверни.  
Послухала Герміона - і от уже чудасія: нитки самі на веретено потягнулися, і так вже доладно, тонка вовна до тонкої, коноплі до конопель, тільки й знай, що лови напрядене і в мішки складай.  
\- А перші нитки насмикані сховай гарненько!  
Отак працювала Герміона весь день, а мичок менше не стало. Тільки мішки напряденого один за одним з’являлися. Тож за вечерею сховала Герміона кілька смачних шматочків для мудрого котика. А зранку знову за прядіння взялася.  
Так, чи довго, чи коротко - якраз місяць обернувся - а Герміона все випряла. Кличе Лісового чародія. Той аж сів.  
\- Ич, яка спритна! І що ж ти за свою роботу хочеш?  
\- Є у вас парубок. Ставний, зеленоокий, Гаррі звуть. Його хочу!  
\- Та ти нахаба! За такого файного парубка десять років працювати - не відпрацювати.  
\- Е ні, я все загадане справно зробила. Хочу собі Гаррі і край!  
\- Тоді не тобі, і не мені. Зачарую я твого Гаррі. Як впізнаєш - то забирай.  
Пішли у великий палацовий покій, вартові туди Гаррі привели, а ще келишка гарного принесли, золотого, з двома ручками тонкими і кованим звірятком.  
\- Що ж, людська дівчино. Відпущу тебе, і парубка твого, ще й подаруночок дам, бо ти добре попрацювала. Та гляди!  
Раз! І обернув Лісовий чародій Гаррі на такий самий келишок.  
Два! Тицьнув першого келишка - і він розпався на силу-силенну однакових./  
Три! Перемішалися всі келишки.  
\- Вгадаєш, де твій Гаррі - то йдіть собі.  
Дивилася-дивилася Герміона, всі очі видивилася - ніяк не вгадає. А чародій стоїть поруч, підштовхує:  
\- Вибирай уже! Бо він так довіку посудиною залишиться.  
Вхопила Герміона перший-ліпший келишок навмання, та тільки той в неї в долоні золотавим серпанком майнув і зник. Справжній келишок на підлозі задзвенів, а Гаррі на себе обернувся та й непритомний впав. Герміона до нього, плаче, а чародій регоче:  
\- Не вгадала, дівко! Йди собі з Богом, поки я добрий.  
\- Ні! - Герміона йому крізь сльози. - Найміть мене ще!  
\- Чого б і не найняти! Йди поспи, завтра вдосвіта матимеш нову роботу.  
Плакала Герміона в своїй коморі, плакала, аж поки заснула.  
Привів її чародій до тої ж кошари.  
\- То витчи мені все! Доки не перетчеш, за Гаррі й думати забудь!  
Стоять в кошарі всі мішки з її прядивом, ткати-не переткати. Сіла Герміона за кросна, основу наснувала - аж тут човник ну вередувати. Ніяк все полотно не виплітає, між трьох ниток плутається, тож не тканина, а стрічечка вузенька виходить. Герміона вже й так і сяк починала, і верстат пересувала - ніщо не допомагає, не зробити їй цю роботу, ні за місяць, ні за рік. Сіла, журиться.  
Аж знову котик іде. Гарний, руденький, погладшав на Герміониних гостинцях, хутро розпушив. Торохтить, об ноги треться. Попестила його Герміона, а він і каже:  
\- Оклигав твій Гаррі, вже й ходить. За місяць знову ставний парубок буде. А ти, щоби впоратись, так багато ниток не снуй, лише дві.  
Наснувала Герміона дві нитки, човника між ними кинула - а далі полотно саме пішло, широке-прешироке, тільки встигай сувої вибирати. Хотіла вона перші наткані стрічечки викинути, так котик велів їх гарненько заховати.  
Тож довго чи коротко, а як місяць знову обернувся - готова у Герміони робота.  
Прийшов Лісовий чародій подивитись, і хоч як хотів доскіпатись, та не зміг.  
\- То ти і ткаля вправна! Не одпускав би таку майстриню, та коли вже обіцяв, ходімо твого Гаррі вгадувати.  
Чекав їх Гаррі в тому ж покої, а на столі там корона лежала, така гарна, що тільки королеві й носити.  
\- Оно твій парубок, а ото твій посаг! Як вгадаєш, звичайно!  
Знов обернув чародій Гаррі, тепер на корону. І вже як видивлялася за нею Герміона, та коли корон стало багато, то помилилася, не ту вхопила. Знов розтало все, а чародій сидить на престолі й регоче. Розплакалася Герміона. Гаррі її втішає, а чародій таке мовить:  
\- Не написано тобі, дівко, із цим парубком бути. Йди вже геть, поки сама ціла.  
Витерла Герміона сльози та й говорить:  
\- Найміть мене ще на місяць!  
\- А найму. Роботу ти зробиш, я вже знаю. Так як на третє свого Гаррі не вгадаєш, то обидва тут довіку лишитесь.  
Повечеряла Герміона, котика-рудька попестила та й спати лягла.  
Зранку загадав чародій, щоб вона всі полотна погаптувала, де золотою ниткою, де срібною, де кольоровим візерунком. Лишив їй кошика із нитками і кілька голок та й пішов собі.  
Вибрала Герміона голку ладну, гостру, нитку яскраву, зелену. Та тільки спробувала полотно штрикнути - як голка зламалася. І друга так само, і третя. Знову все не як у людей! Метикувала Герміона, метикувала, що ж робити - так і не виметикувала нічого. Аж знову її рудько йде.  
\- Що, не виходить?  
\- Отож! Як не пробувала - тільки купу голок наламала.  
\- То і добре! Сховай їх гарненько і збережи. А тепер бери будь-яку голку і нитку і на полотно кинь.  
Так вона і зробила. А голка як пішла сама шити! Тоді Герміона решту цілих голок з нитками по полотнах порозкидала. Іде гаптування само собою, та знову Герміона зітхає.  
\- Чого тепер журишся?  
\- Вишити все - то половина діла. Як мені Гаррі впізнати, коли його знову зачарують? Як на цей раз не вгадаю, всі троє тут залишимось.  
Почухав кіт за вухом.  
\- То думати треба. Довго думати.  
Сказав так і зник. Скільки Герміона його кликала, шукала, смачненьке носила - не приходив.  
Знову сплив місяць, тільки без одного дня. Вигаптувала все Герміона та й стоїть, думає, що ж тепер робити. Як би так із Гаррі просто втекти? Аж чує раптом:  
\- Доброго здоров’я.  
Знову котик рудий показався, так такий худючий, ніби за цей час і не їв нічого.  
\- Де ти був, що так охляв?  
\- То так треба. Слухай сюди. Як підеш до чародія Гаррі впізнавати, вдягни довгу плахту, я під нею сховаюсь, з тобою піду. Коли чародій все зачаклує, то проси, щоб ти могла кожну річ в руки брати. Та вибереш не тоді, як взяла, а тоді, як точно сказала, що оце він, твій парубок. Мацай гарненько, щоб мені час був, живе відчути.  
Так і зробили. Віддала Герміона чародієві гаптування, пішла обирати, з мечів на цей раз. І перебирала вже ті мечі, і перекладала. Аж взяла один, такий важкенький нівроку, думала, що то Гаррі і є, та кіт анічичирк. Назад поклала, знову перебирає. І коли кіт як почав біля ніг звиватися, обтиратися, ледь не торохтіти.  
\- Оце мій Гаррі!  
Сказала так - і Гаррі справді на людину обернувся, дивиться на неї, усміхається.  
\- Ти диви, - мовить чародій. - Не тільки спритна, а ще й метикована. Відпущу вас, ще й меча дам із собою. Та лишайтесь вже на сьогодні, побенкетуємо, а зранку і підете.  
Підперезала Герміона Гаррі мечем - і став він такий лицар, що й очей не відвести. Радіють собі, милуються та голубляться, за все забули. Та котик про них не забув, прибіг із клуні, заголосив:  
\- Рано радієте. Наказав чародій мавкам вас трунком обпоїти, таким, що після нього зранку нічого не пам’ятатимете. Так довіку тут і лишитесь!  
\- Оце вже ні! - одповіла Герміона. - Є в мене одне зілля.  
Витягла з калиточки, де всяке корисне зберігала, кілька листочків: собі за щоку поклала, Гаррі дала і навіть котикові дрібку відщипнула. Так на бенкет і пішли.  
І частувалися гості, і веселилися, і пісень співали. А наприкінці встала Герміона і каже чародієві:  
\- Ви нам тепер, як батечко названий. Дякуємо за науку, за ласку, за дарунки. Випийте ж з нами, від щирого серця просимо.  
А сама в чарку сонного зілля кинула. Чародій як хильнув добряче, то й не допив - заснув зразу ж. А трунок біля престолу розлився і змій його приспав, тільки одна хвостом потроху смикала.  
Схопився тоді Гаррі, Герміону за руку - та й бігти. Вона ледь-ледь встигла котика свого прихопити і калиточку.  
Всю ніч бігли, втомилися, тільки спочити зібрались - аж земля гуде. Знати, чародій їх доганяє.  
\- Бути такого не може, - каже Герміона. - Від сон-зілля так швидко не встають.  
\- То та змія, що хвостом смикала, сама прокинулась і чародія вжалила, розбудила, - каже їй котик. - А витягни-но ту мичку рвану непрядену, що я тобі заховати велів.  
Найшла Герміона ту мичку.  
\- А кинь через плече, і біжімо, не оглядаємось.  
Знову втікачі побігли, а позаду них праліс де й взявся, та такий, що не перейти і не перелетіти. Добіг чародій того пралісу - і ну його трощити, всі зуби пообламав, та таки прогриз собі шлях. Знов доганяє.  
Каже тоді до Герміони котик:  
\- А кинь-но через плече стрічечку, що була найпершою виткала.  
Зробила Герміона, як кіт їй сказав. І далі тікають, а сил-то вже нема, навіть дивитися, що позаду них стало.  
А там річка розлилася, широченна, глибоченна - не переплисти, вбрід не перейти. Добіг її чародій - і давай воду сьорбати. Пив-пив, та так роздувся, ще ковточок - і лусне. Та побачив він тоді брід, річку перейшов і всю воду назад виблював, одпочив трохи і знову навздогін кинувся.  
Тож чи далеко забігли втікачі, а чи близько - знову чують, що земля гуде, доганяє їх чародій, ніде дітися.  
Остання надія на порятунок була - голки поламані. Кинула їх Герміона через плече - і де вони впали, із землі скелі проросли, гострі, міцні та аж до неба. Не перелізти їх навіть чародієві. Подумали так Гаррі із Герміоною, та й стали на перепочинок. І самі не помітили, як заснули. Навіть котик-порадник, і той очі стулив.  
А чародій не зупиняється. Нема чим гризти ті скелі - то він їх кігтями дряпає. Продряпав собі хід, та такий вузький, що лише змія прослизне. Сам на змію обернувся і поповз. Ледь голову із щілини висунув, втікачів побачив - та як засичить від злості! Гаррі й прокинувся, до меча, і, недовго думаючи, одтяв тій змії голову. Так і погинув чародій, і сліду не лишилося.  
\- Треба ж таке! Я думав, то одна зі змій його, не він сам. Поховати його треба, щоб не встав.  
Поховали, і камінням місце обклали, і замовляння всякі сказали - і самі відчули, як легшає їм, як темне чаклунство потроху розсотується.  
\- Вільні ми тепер! - зрадів Гаррі.  
І давай Герміону цілувати-голубити, аж поки котик роздратувався:  
\- А чи не годі уже? Скоро ніч, де спати будемо? Що їсти?  
\- Оце вже такий ненажера, що не прогодувати!  
\- А чи дурно я весь місяць не їв? Аби Герміоні помогти тебе впізнати!  
\- Твоя правда. То ходімо, чогось собі пошукаємо.  
Дійшли скоро до села, постукали в першу ж хату і стали там на перепочинок. Зранку питає Гаррі в господині:  
\- Чим вам оддячити? Може, якесь бажання заповітне маєте?  
\- Та ж маю, пане. Донечка моя вже півроку, як кісточкою вдавилася, і тепер не говорить. Чи не зарадите?  
Подивився Гаррі на дівчинку, тоді взяв кухоль із водою, пошепотів над ним щось та й дав малій випити. Далі стукнув її легенько по спині - кісточка й вискочила.  
Не знала вже молодиця, як гостям дякувати. Спорядила їм смакоти на дорогу стільки, що ледь нести можна, та й пішли всі троє далі.  
Ідуть собі, а Герміону цікавість розбирає.  
\- Ти ж, певно, і сам чарівник?  
\- Та є трохи, - відповів Гаррі.  
\- Чого ж від Лісового чародія не звільнився?  
\- Договір був такий, що не можу я і руки на нього підняти. Я, як трохи вивчився, то кілька разів тікав. Останній раз на зайця обернувся, та все одно той чародій мене підловив й лапу мені поламав. Ще й зловтішався, що я, як помиратиму, сам до нього приповзу. Не знати, як би воно й було, якби твоя матінка мене не врятувала, дяка їй за те велика.  
\- Що йому від тебе треба було?  
\- Спадкоємця хотів виховати. Була колись давно в нього дружина зеленоока і син такий самий, та втекли від нього, серед людей сховалися. Добре сховалися, він їх так і не впіймав. Тоді став по всьому світові дітлахів зеленооких шукати, на мою маму оком поклав, та не встиг - пошлюбилася вона. Тоді чародій заманив мого батька до пастки, а за порятунок попросив те, що в батька вдома за цей час стало у прибутку. Думали тато золотом відбутися, аж виявилося, що мати при надії. І, як наврочено, я зеленооким народився. І що вже ховали мене від чародія, ховали, років із десять. А на одинадцятий став я недобачати, почали лікарі та чаклуни приходити. Так батьки самі до мене Лісового чародія привели. Він мене вилікував, а потім батькові договір старий нагадав та й забрав мене у свій Ліс. Не бачив я відтоді ні матінки, ні батечка, сходити до них хочу, хоч привітатись.  
\- І далеко йти?  
\- Та ні, в королівство сусіднє.  
Взяли вони котика і пішли далі.

Чи довго, чи коротко, дісталися сусіднього королівства. Припаси всі вже поїли, ще й ніч впала. Стукає Гаррі у першу ж хату в першому ж селі і просить:  
\- Люди добрі, дайте попити, бо так їсти хочеться, що поспати ніде.  
А йому відповідають:  
\- Самим місця нема, ідіть собі далі.  
Гаррі знову стукає:  
\- Ти що, Ремусе, мене не впізнав?  
Одсунув тоді господар віконечко, роздивився гостей та як зрадіє:  
\- Ото дивина так дивина! Сам панич Гаррі вернувся, ще й таку ясну панну з собою привів! Вставай, жінко, неси їсти та пити, бо маємо, що святкувати.  
Пустили Гаррі з Герміоною, нагодували, напоїли, спати поклали, а вранці ще й підводу дали, далі їхати.  
Їдуть собі, їдуть. Котик торохтить тихенько та вмивається, а Герміона Гаррі питає:  
\- Селяни тебе вчора паничем кликали. То ти із міста?  
\- Та таки із міста, - одповів Гаррі.  
І далі їдуть. Під вечір вже містечко показалося, і ледь вони встигли браму проскочити, перш ніж її на ніч зачинили. Там Гаррі в одну вуличку повернув, у другу - та й до коваля постукав.  
\- Дай попити, чоловіче добрий, бо так їсти хочеться, що спати нема де.  
А йому у відповідь:  
\- Та заходьте вже швидше!  
\- Як ти знаєш, що я не один?  
\- Мені Ремус вже все розказав, що наш Гаррі і сам вернувся, і кралю таку з собою привів, що очей не одвести. Проходьте, святкувати будемо!  
\- Знаю я твої святкування! Мені б додому і пошвидше.  
\- А я на ранок дам тобі добрих коней, що сам підкував, то вони вас миттю домчать.  
Запросили їх всіх до господи: і Гаррі, і Герміону, і котика не забули. Півночі бенкетували, ледь не за столом поснули. А на ранок дав коваль їм добрих коней, на одного кошика міцно прив’язав - кота везти. Так далі і поїхали.  
Знову Герміона в Гаррі питається:  
\- Ти не просто містянин, а ще й з великого міста?  
\- Так і є. В столиці я народився, і жив там довго. Коні наші прудконогі, надвечір доїдемо.  
Так воно і стало. В’їхали ще до заходу сонця, через центральну браму, коней повільно пустили. Минають вулицю за вулицею, будинки все ошатніші, та Гаррі до жодного не повертає. Аж раптом вибігла з якіхось воріт купецьких дівчина світлокоса та й до них.  
\- Гаррі, весь день вас виглядаю, як Сиріус сказав, що ви поїхали. Зайди хоч, умийся та води випий. І ви заходьте, пані королево!  
Почув Гаррі, як дівчина на Герміону каже.  
\- Ти що, Луно! Тож матінка моя пані королева! А це - Герміона, моя рятівниця і наречена.  
А Луна тільки головою хитає.  
\- Давно ти, Гаррі, дома не був. Ти тепер король, а панна, твоя наречена - то королева майбутня.  
\- Що ж таке сталося?  
\- Як забрав тебе чародій, то матінка твоя так побивалася, так побивался, що за рік і змарніла. Батько твій тоді військо велике забрав, пішов лісового чародія воювати та королевича рятувати. Не вернувся, кінь лиш тіло назад приніс. Мати як побачила - за серце вхопилася і впала. Так і поховали твоїх батьків поруч. А в палаці управитель лишився, пан Албус.  
\- Тож мій учитель! Ходім до нього зараз.  
\- Та хоч з дороги одпочиньте. Нема зараз пана Албуса в місті, замість нього пан Северус в палаці верховодить.  
\- А твоя правда, - каже на те Гаррі. - На ніч залишимось.  
Вранці не схотіла Герміона іти до палацу:  
\- Ти королевич, а я простого ґазди дочка. Хіба ти зможеш зі мною одружитися?  
\- Чому ж ні? Подейкують, я тепер уже король. Роблю, що хочу!  
\- А як люди в палаці мене приймуть?  
\- Не ті люди мене врятували, а ти! Тож не їм вказувати, кому маю оддати своє серце.  
\- Та й не одягнена я, щоб у палац іти.  
\- Ото вже відмовки! Добре, сам піду, роздивлюся, що там і як, з учителем своїм поговорю. А тобі пришлю найкращі шати, які знайду. Будь тут із Луною, не йди нікуди.  
Поцілував Герміону, а вона й каже:  
\- Дивись тільки, як прийдеш, нікого в палаці не цілуй!  
\- Та вже ж не буду!  
І пішов собі. Всі в палаці його гарно зустрічали, раділи й вітали. І він з усіма любенько вітався, та пам’ятав, що обіцяв Герміоні нікого не цілувати. Тому, про всяк випадок, навіть не обіймав нікого. Та велет Геґрід, що Гаррі ще малим глядів, на то не зважив. Як пригорнув свого вихованця, як розцілував! А коли на землю поставив, то здалося Гаррі, ніби щось із ним не так. Але так і не згадав, що саме.  
Чекала Герміона день, чекала тиждень - нема від Гаррі ані звістки. Тим часом по місту чутки пішли, що їде до них заморська королівна, щоб шлюб з молодим королем узяти.  
\- Бути такого не може! - сказала Луна. - Гаррі тобі обіцяв! Піду-но до палацу і все гарно розвідаю.  
Сходила, вернулася і розказує, що Гаррі Герміону зовсім не пам’ятає, а все на портрет нової нареченої дивиться.  
Похнюпилася Герміона, та що ж робити - не пара вона для короля, час додому, до батьків вертатися.  
\- Ти що таке надумала! - занявчав на неї кіт. - Яке там додому! Ти його суджена, то сідай, ший сукню!  
Сіла Герміона, та тільки голку в руки візьме - всі свої пригоди згадує і в плач. Дивився-дивився на те кіт і не витримав.  
\- Ото вже горе мені з тобою! Ану посунься.  
Сам на тканину стрибнув, тут лапкою дряпнув, там хвостиком махнув - аж лежить перед ними сукня.  
\- Та вона ж весільна!  
\- То й що? Попроси в панни Луни якогось темного серпанку, зверху накинути. І так вже до палацу підемо, поки не спізнились.  
А в палаці гамір та клопіт - наречена королівська приїхала. Сидить в головному покої, поруч із Гаррі, а всі гості їх вітають та дарунки дарують.  
Пан Ксенофілій, батько Луни, поклав молодятам сопілку із дорогоцінного дерева, золотом і сріблом прикрашену. Луна - фруктів і солодощів. Тоді виступила наперед Герміона.  
\- Вітаю, пане і панно. Я їхала здалеку, про весілля ще не знала, тож подарунка не приготувала. Але як ваша ласка, заграю вам на сопілці.  
Наречена в долоні заплескала і просить Гаррі:  
\- Хай дівчина заграє, я так музику люблю!  
А той і радий догодити. Тож взяла Герміона сопілку і заграла. То ніжно, то тривожно, то весело, то тужно. А як дограла, багато панночок крадькома сльози витирали. Питається в неї наречена:  
\- Що ж то за пісня така, як ціле життя.  
\- То і є життя, люба панно! Однієї дівчини і одного парубка, що разом від лісового чародія рятувалися. А парубок королевичем виявився, як до палацу пішов, так дівчину і забув. А чи ж я тебе не просила - не цілуй в палаці нікого, бо мене забудеш?  
Молодий король задивися на дівчину - щось таке знайоме вона говорить. А з останніми словами згадав та як скрикне:  
\- Герміоно!  
Кинувся її обіймати і всім розказувати, що то вона його від лісового чародія порятувала і вона його суджена.  
Тож зіграли Гаррі і Герміона весілля. А для колишньої нареченої королевича іншого файного парубка знайшли. Ще й весілля Луни заразом відсвяткували.  
До батьків Герміони посланців одправили. І хоч ґазда не став обійстя кидати, та два рази на рік їздив в сусіднє королівство, доньку навідати та на онуків подивитися.  
А Гаррі з Герміоною жили-поживали, дітей і добра наживали. І котик рудий із ними жив - то він мені все про них і розказав.


End file.
